En lo profundo del bosque
by Angelique Kaulitz
Summary: Izumi parecía muy entusiasmada con el lugar que había elegido para el campamento. [Esta historia es para la actividad "¡El terror de Halloween!" del topic Digimon: Tamers, Frontier, Savers y Xros Wars del foro Proyecto 1-8]


El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen. Esta historia es para la actividad " **¡El terror de Halloween!** " del topic **Digimon: Tamers, Frontier, Savers y Xros Wars** del foro Proyecto 1-8.

Cualquier error es mío.

* * *

El grupo de chicos va de campamento en un bosque por Halloween para celebrarlo allí: fogatas, cuentos de terror, poca iluminación... ¡Y de pronto las cosas malas empiezan a suceder! ¿Saldrán vivos?

* * *

 **En lo profundo del bosque**

* * *

— _¿Te gusta la idea de acampar?_

— _¿Acampar? ¿En Halloween?_

— _Sí, será divertido. Historias de terror, amigos y dulces._

— _¿Junpei no es supersticioso?_

— _Irá si yo se lo pido, Takuya._

— _Oh, de eso no tengo dudas._

— _¿Te gusta la idea?_

— _Suena bien. Si_ _Kouji_ _va, entonces quiero hacerle una buena broma..._

— _No sé si yo podré convencer a Kouji._

— _No tienes que. Habla con Kouichi, Kouji irá si se lo piden los dos. Hablaré con Tomoki._

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Kimura Kouichi no era una persona que considerasen extrovertido. De ningún modo. Pero en comparación con su gemelo, él siempre parecía mucho más abierto y alegre. Kouji tenía un temperamento... _Único_.

—La palabra que estás buscando es gruñón. Kouji es un _gruñón_ —opinó Takuya, sus labios curvándose en una sonrisa burlona.

Kouji fulminó a su amigo con una mirada antes de lanzarle un vistazo igualmente irritado a su gemelo cuando lo escuchó reírse entre sus dientes.

—Lo siento, Kouji —se disculpó fácilmente y le dio una pequeña sonrisa. Pasó un minuto preso bajo el peso de una mirada azul medianoche pero Kouji se rindió con un suspiro y volvió a sus tareas. Era muy bueno organizando cosas.

—Es gracioso que ni siquiera _intenta_ discutir contigo, Kouichi —comentó Kanbara, chispeante en su costado. Le pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros mientras señalaba a su hermano—. Seguramente está cansado de perder en las discusiones.

—En realidad no discutimos —defendió Kouichi, y aunque no era exactamente una mentira las palabras se enredaron amargamente en su lengua mientras hablaba—. Solo nos has visto pelear _una_ vez.

 _Al menos ya no resolvemos las cosas en duelos a muerte._ El súbito pensamiento le obligó a dar un respingo. Sacudió la cabeza, incómodo consigo mismo. Desde luego, por la mirada atenta de su hermano, había sido obvio. Takuya parecía ajeno, en su mayor parte, lo que era un alivio. No le entusiasmaba la idea sentirse expuesto. Ya había pasado por eso.

—Todos los hermanos discuten. Es el ciclo de la vida, una ley universal y todo eso. No tienen idea lo mucho que tuve que soportar las quejas de Shinya antes de dejarlo venir a este campamento. Bueno, mi padre también tuvo que soportarlo.

Satomi se había encargado de distraer a su hermano ofreciéndole algunos bocadillos mientras Takuya subía para llamar a los gemelos y decirles que debían irse pronto porque a su amiga rubia no le gustaba la impuntualidad. Parecía completamente ignorante que ellos se retrasarían por su causa y no al revés.

Desde luego, a Shinya le había entusiasmado más la imagen de una noche acampando amparados por la luna y las estrellas, acompañados por historias de la festividad elegida que juntarse con otros niños disfrazados en una cuidad si es que ese había sido su plan. También era que iba a Tomoki y desde que se habían conocido, los dos parecían tener rachas donde eran amigos inesperables y enemigos absolutos.

Tomoki no había tenido suerte, tampoco, y su hermano había sido obligado a acompañarlos por lo menos hasta que estuviesen acomodados. Realmente, no le sorprendía. Tomoki tenía diez años aún, pese a su insistencia de que su cumpleaños estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Que no era cierto.

—A Izumi realmente le gusta _Halloween_ —comentó Kouichi, siguiendo los pasos de Takuya—. Estaba muy entusiasmada con esto. El año pasado igual.

—Está preocupada porque sus padres comentaron algo sobre regresar a Italia, también. No quiere irse.

Kouji parpadeó, asimilando la información. La voz de Izumi, vibrante en su entusiasmo, sonó en el fondo de su mente. Entendía por qué había estado tan nerviosa por planear esta salida improvisada.

Había dicho que llevaba tiempo pensando en ello.

—Tal vez no tenga irse —Kouichi murmuró. No sacaría el tema durante la noche, si podía evitarlo, pero sabía que estaría en mente de todos.

—Dijo que nos invitaría a Italia si lo hacía —comentó Takuya—. Nunca he salido de Japón.

—¿Qué hay del Mundo Digital? —Kouji preguntó en voz baja. Con Shinya y Yutaka en el campamento, ellos no tendrían oportunidad para hablar abiertamente de su viaje compartido. Pero él no desaprovechaba la oportunidad de molestar a Takuya.

Kanbara abrió la boca pero ningún sonido salió.

Kouichi sonrió. — _Técnicamente_...

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

— **¿** _Entonces nos reunimos en la estación y luego nos vamos? Tengo que decirle a mi mamá. Quiere saber exactamente donde estaremos._

— _oh, claro. Izumi ya le dijo a donde iremos, ¿no?_

— _Si, la otra vez. Mamá solo se preocupa. Izumi parece muy entusiasmada con el lugar que eligió._

— _Así es ella._

— _No suenas muy entusiasmado, Junpei._

— _Me conoces, enano. Llevaré dulces para ponerme de buen humor._

— _Será divertido. ¡Anímate!_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Shibayama Junpei sonrió a Izumi en cuanto la vio llegar a su lugar predilecto de encuentro, la estación de trenes. El colgante con forma de hada —el mismo que él le había regalado para su cumpleaños— le provocó una sonrisa. Desde que se lo había dado, rara vez veía a la joven sin llevarlo. Tragó la desconcertante sensación que la sonrisa de Izumi despertaba en él y dejó que el silencio se volviese uno más en el espacio entre ellos.

—Llegas temprano —dijo ella, contenta—. Kouichi me dijo que estaba en casa de Kouji y que esperaban a Takuya y a su hermano antes de venir.

—Eso quiere decir que llegaran _tarde_.

Izumi rio. —Seguramente.

—Tomoki estaba molesto con su hermano pero parece que no vamos a tener problemas. No le caemos tan mal como antes. Su mamá solo quiere saber dónde estaremos y qué tan lejos de la _civilización_.

Izumi sonrió abiertamente cuando Junpei pronunció la última palabra.

—Allí fuimos de campamento con mi escuela —ella explicó, no le había dicho eso a ninguno de los chicos—. Solo tendremos que evitar hablar del Mundo Digital ya que Shinya y Yutaka van a quedarse, pero todo lo demás está resuelto.

Suponía que algunas bromas estaban sobre la mesa también. Y las historias de terror. Se había acostumbrado a Halloween gracias a una de sus amigas italianas que disfrutaba de esa fecha en particular.

Abby realmente _estaba_ emocionada por las historias de terror.

Probablemente le había contagiado un poco de su entusiasmo. O tal vez, la mención que su madre había hecho sobre volver a Italia había despertado recuerdos que parecían demasiado antiguos, aún cuando no lo eran tanto.

—¿Crees que podamos? —no podía privarse de hablar de algo que era tan importante para ellos pero entendería si debían hacerlo: era solo un poco más de silencio—. De todas formas, estaremos bien. Soy el responsable. _Los cuidaré._

Izumi le dio otra sonrisa, un poco burlona esta vez.

—¿ _Eso_ debería tranquilizarme?

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

— _Así que… ¿Cuánto falta?_

— _Si sigues preguntando eso, Shinya, te dejaré en la siguiente parada._

— _No seas malo con tu hermano._

— _Pero… es un pesado Kouichi._

— _Debe correr en la familia._

— _Te escucho, Kouji._

— _Izumi y Junpei nos estarán esperando ya._

— _No entiendo por qué quisiste ir a mi casa primero._

— _No iba a soportar a Shinya solo…_

— _Eres terrible, Takuya._

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

—¿Vas a quedarte con nosotros? —Tomoki le preguntó a Yutaka cuando lo escuchó suspirar.

—Voy a ver dónde se van a quedar y ayudarlos a instalarse si lo necesitan. Además, sabes que mamá se preocupa mucho por ti y no quiere que te deje solo en un bosque.

—No voy a estar solo.

— _Sabes_ de lo que estoy hablando.

Tomoki asintió. Su madre había sido a la que más le había costado aceptar que estaba creciendo. En realidad, no estaba muy sorprendido. Él siempre había sido el bebé de la casa y estaba acostumbrado a ser tratado como tal. Las cosas habrían seguido así de no haber ido al Mundo Digital unos años atrás. La experiencia, aunque corta, seguía presente y viva en sus recuerdos.

Y el invierno, de algún modo, se había convertido en su estación favorita. La nieve le provoca una enorme sensación de nostalgia.

Yutaka era simpático al mirarlo.

—Pero deberíamos tener cuidado —dijo su hermano mayor cuando lograron avanzar en el vagón, siempre viajaba mucha gente en los trenes—. Porque esta noche suelen suceder cosas. Es la noche preferida del _teke teke_ para aparecer. Sabes lo que hace. Cortarte por la mitad.

Tomoki siempre había sido el más miedoso de los dos, pero eso no le impidió darle un codazo sin fuerza a su hermano mayor por adelantado.

No pensaba tener miedo esa noche. Y menos si su hermano podía verlo: era su momento para demostrarle lo valiente que era después de todo.

Además, tenía que vencer a Shinya en cada cosa que se le ocurriese.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

— _¿Estas seguro que este es el camino…? Se ve, bueno, tenebroso. ¿Qué onda con la neblina?  
_

— _Es un bosque, está oscureciendo… Si hubieran llegado antes…_

— _Fue culpa de Takuya…_

— _Tal vez deberíamos quedarnos cerca de la salida. En las afueras.  
_

— _No, creo que yo debería…_

— _Oh, por favor, ustedes…_

— _No sé si esto es tan buena idea, Izumi._

— _¡Son tan chiquilines!  
_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Orimoto Izumi no se consideraba una experta a la hora de acampar. Ella lo había hecho antes, desde luego, en varias oportunidades y había disfrutado de sus salidas ocasionales. Su padre era un aventurero y más lo había sido en Italia, cuando súbitamente le pedía que tome sus maletas y o un bolso para salir de viaje fugaz. Su trabajo en Japón lo había tenido más atareado. Su madre no se entusiasmaba tanto por los viajes a zonas descampadas, a bosques y otros sitios donde la mayoría de los habitantes tenían patas diminutas, sonidos molestos y aspecto desagradable. No es que a ella, Izumi, le entusiasmasen tanto tampoco pero podía vivir con ello —estaba a medio camino entre sus padres.

Su viaje al Mundo Digital había ayudado un poco a eso, en realidad, cuando le enseñó que temerle a unos pequeños insectos no era el peor miedo que tendría en su vida.

—¿Está todo listo? —ella preguntó, mientras acomodaba las provisiones en la conservadora. Al menos podría mantener las bebidas frescas y la comida, la verdadera comida, no se pondría mal al instante. Junpei podía mantener sus golosinas por si solo. Era un experto.

—¿Por qué no estás ayudando con la fogata? —Preguntó Takuya, su ceño claramente dirigido a su amiga. La repartición de tareas le parecía muy conveniente.

Izumi se rio.

—A ti no te vi ayudando con la fogata. Lo hizo Kouji.

La boca de Minamoto se curvó en una sonrisa.

Los hombros de Takuya cayeron y frunció los labios en un gesto incómodo. —Sabes que yo soy malo con el _fuego._

En eso, la mayoría de ellos se giraron a mirarlo.

Shinya, que sonreía burlón a su hermano mayor, no se enteró del significado detrás del pequeño silencio. Tampoco lo hizo Yutaka, el mayor de todos y acompañante obligado para que Tomoki pudiese pasar una velada fuera de la casa. No habían sido parte del plan original pero una vez que la idea se cimentó y creció hasta volverse una noche fuera de casa, acampando en un bosque lejano de la mayoría de sus casas —resultado de que viviesen en zonas tan diferentes en Japón— había sido una adición bienvenida.

Conocían a Yutaka mejor —especialmente porque el hermano mayor de Tomoki había desconfiado bastante de ellos durante un tiempo antes de aceptarlos como amigos de su hermano. Él había pensado, en un principio, que ellos eran un grupo de niños mayores que querían aprovecharse de su ingenuidad. Pero Shinya y Tomoki se habían hecho amigos prácticamente de inmediato —que no era poco común a su edad— y también eran sumamente competitivos. En todo.

Por lo que Izumi sabía gracias a Takuya, los dos pequeños estaban constantemente compitiendo con videojuegos para ver cuál de los dos avanzaba más niveles.

—La carpa está bien hecha —comentó Kouichi saliendo del interior—. Es una suerte que sea tan grande.

—En Italia salíamos a acampar con mis primos y algunos amigos —explicó Izumi—. Somos muchos allá, así que era necesario el espacio.

—Somos siete, ¿entraremos bien?

—Kouji trajo otra por si acaso —explicó el mayor de los gemelos—. La armaremos enseguida.

—No es tan grande como la que trajiste pero será suficiente para tres de nosotros.

—Perfecto.

—No sé quién dijo que seas la líder de este campamento —se burló Takuya y ella le lanzó una sonrisa.

—Si tuviésemos que esperar que tú lideres, entonces nos llevaría toda la noche armar una tienda _decente_. Ni hablar de la fogata.

—¡Oye!

Las risas apagaron su protesta. No podía discutir con la mayoría.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

— _Ya está todo listo._

— _Perfecto. Ahora viene lo mejor._

— _¿Burlarnos de Takuya?_

— _Oigan._

— _Pensaba más en sentarnos alrededor de la fogata pero si quieren burlarse de Takuya…_

— _No es gracioso. Son tan malos amigos._

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

A Kanbara Shinya no le gustaban los lugares oscuros ni los dentistas. Tampoco le entusiasmaba del todo escuchar historias de fantasmas pero él no podía dejar que nadie —y mucho menos su hermano o Tomoki— se diese cuenta. Halloween no era su fiesta favorita porque él prefería Año Nuevo y todas sus celebraciones pero... si le gustaba la idea de pedir dulces o hacer bromas.

Desde que su hermano había dicho que iría de campamento para esa fecha y que sus amigos irían también, él sabía que _tendría_ que ir.

A Shinya le gustaba mucho Junpei —era divertido, ¡y los trucos de magia!— pero le agradaba mucho Kouji también. ¡Practicaba artes marciales! Y era muy bueno. Kouichi era amable siempre. Izumi era linda.

Él quería saber de dónde Takuya había sacado a todos esos chicos. Su hermano se había negado a decirle mucho más que se habían conocido el día que Shinya cumplió los nueve años.

—¿Quién conoce alguna historia de terror? —Preguntó Junpei, en voz alta. En octubre las noches de otoño eran frías pero el fuego encendido estaba alejando la sensación.

—Yo tengo algunas pero no soy bueno para contarlas.

—Yo tengo algunas también —dijo Yutaka y una sonrisa maliciosa se extendió por su cara—… Y soy muy bueno para contarlas…

Y lo era. También era una sorpresa que supiese tantos cuentos de terror.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

— _Esa es realmente patética, hermano. Desaparecidos en un bosque, ¿en serio?_

— _Ocurrió en Halloween, una noche así como esta._

— _¿Dónde la escuchaste si todos desaparecieron?_

— _Bueno… Alguien siempre sabe la historia. Así debe ser cada vez._

— _Creo que la acaba de inventar._

— _¿Podemos comer algo? Me muero de hambre._

— _Traje algunas cosas…_

— _Espero que no sean hamburguesas, Takuya._

— _No moriré intoxicado en Halloween.  
_

— _Prefiero la desaparición._

— _Tú no eres mejor que yo, Kouji._

— _Es cierto._

— _¡Niisan!_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Izumi rio —¿Por qué no jugamos a la _güija_?

—¿Tienes…?

—¿La _qué_?

Izumi rodó los ojos.

—Aquí creo que le dicen kokkuri-san.

—¿Qué? —dudó Shibayama—. Yo no pienso jugar a eso. Es mala suerte y estamos en el día de todos los santos.

—Tú ni _siquiera_ celebras la fecha.

—Mi abuela lo hace —replicó Junpei.

—Tú no eres tu abuela —comentó Takuya y no se inmutó cuando Junpei le lanzó una mirada ofendida—, ¿y cómo se juega a esto? ¿Igual que en las películas?

—¿No lo has hecho? —preguntó Yutaka, alzando las cejas—. Es fácil. Nos deja ponernos en contacto con un fantasma y esas cosas. Hacer preguntas.

—Dicen que también te da la fecha de tu _muerte_.

—No quiero arruinar esto —comentó Kouichi, tenso repentinamente—. Pero creo que pasaré. No deberíamos molestar a los fantasmas.

—¿Crees en fantasmas, Kouichi? —Takuya pestañeó hacia el mayor de los gemelos.

—¿Tú _no_?

—No creo que hagan daño en realidad. No todas las historias de fantasmas son malignas.

—¿Qué hay de la historia de la mujer con la boca cortada…? Ella te preguntará si es hermosa y te perseguirá, sin importar lo que digas.

—O el que aparece en los baños públicos, Aka manto, preguntándote un color para luego matarte.

—Esa es no es tan mala —comentó Izumi—. Y además te dice que podrás salvarte. Cuenta como opción positiva.

—Lo que tu digas. ¿Tú que dices, Kouji? Será entretenido.

El aludido se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué van a hacer mientras nosotros jugamos? ¿Se quedarán allí, aburridos...?

Alguien comentó: —Estamos en un bosque sin más que hacer...

—Iré a buscar ramas —propuso Kouichi con intención. Mantuvo su expresión seria pero era obvio que encontraba su respuesta graciosa por el brillo de sus ojos—. Kouji me acompañará.

Los labios de Minamoto se torcieron en una sonrisa.

Era una pobre excusa.

—Tomoki y yo haremos una competencia —saltó Shinya, entusiasmado. Fue a la tienda donde habían dejado sus cosas y regresó con su mochila. No tardó demasiado en volver a su lugar y remover su contenido.

—Me gustaba más la idea de quedarnos en la casa y ver películas de terror —murmuró Junpei.

—Hicimos eso el año pasado. Vamos, Junpei, ven. No pasará nada porque juguemos una vez. Además puedes anotar las letras y ver el mensaje final.

—Podemos preguntarle sobre los di… diferentes preguntas.

Yutaka frunció el ceño en la pausa. Junpei estaba seguro que la palabra que habría dicho Takuya era digimon.

Kouichi pensó que, si estuviesen en una película, esas palabras serían signos de desgracia. Antesala para el terror.

—¿Por qué me molesto? —Junpei preguntó en voz alta. Por todos era sabido que no podía negarle a Izumi ninguna cosa.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

— _¿Estás segura que esto es una buena idea?_

— _Es un juego, Takuya. ¿Por qué ahora estás dudando?_

— _No lo sé, tal vez el viento helado que casi apaga la fogata recién me hizo pensarlo. Siento que algo nos está mirando...  
_

— _Es solo viento. ¿Eres supersticioso?_

— _No._

— _¿Puedo decir que pienso que esto no es una buena idea?_

— _¡No!_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Minamoto Kouji deslizó el cierre de su campera hasta el final, en un intento de conservar el calor. Había dejado su campera gruesa en la carpa y solo estaban a unos pasos de volver hacia donde estaban sus amigos. No perdería el tiempo en ir a buscarla para volver a irse.

—¿Ya no te _gustan_ las historias de fantasmas, niisan?

—No es eso. No me molestan. Es la idea de hablar con uno... Ya _sabes_.

—Lo sé —murmuró—. Pero deberías decirles, ¿sabes? A ellos no les importaría.

—¿Quieres que les diga que no me siento cómodo en conversar sobre fantasmas porque está cerca del aniversario del fallecimiento de... mi abuela? —Kouichi levantó las cejas en lo ridículo que sonaba —. No lo creo.

Él ni siquiera se lo había querido decir a Kouji el año anterior pero su madre le había hecho el favor y le había dado las noticias de antemano.

No había sido tan malo: se habían disfrazado con recomendaciones de Izumi y había pasado la noche en la casa de Kouji —la que les permitía estar cómodamente a _todos_ — viendo películas. Algunas de miedo, otras parodias. Kouichi se había divertido y ni siquiera había pensado en la fecha pero allí, en ese bosque oscuro... No se sentía bien. Además, jugar con la idea de comunicarse...

No. Definitivamente, _no_.

—Si querías quedarte…

—Ya _cállate_ , Kouichi —dijo, anticipando lo que su hermano iba a decir. Las líneas irían por el lado de que debía haberle dejado ir solo a buscar las ramas—. No me interesa. Solo que… No me gusta que pases por las cosas solo. Nos tienes a nosotros ahora.

Hubo una pequeña pausa.

 _—Gracias,_ Kouji.

Entonces, una brisa helada le acarició la nuca. Se estremeció.

—Creo que deberíamos volver. Podemos entretenernos con algo más.

—Tal vez si le pedimos a Shinya y Tomoki que nos dejen jugar… ¿Quién trae juegos así a un campamento?

Kouji se rio entre sus dientes.

—Tomoki siempre puede jugar, le encantan los videojuegos de cualquier tipo y Shinya es el hermano de Takuya.

Kouichi sacudió la cabeza y se volvió hacia el campamento improvisado que habían instalado más temprano. No debería estar tan lejos.

Entonces, se detuvo.

—¿Niisan?

—¿Estás escuchando?

Kouji ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Qué cosa? No escucho nada.

— _Exacto_. Hace un minuto podía escuchar a Takuya y los otros… Pero ahora...

Nada.

Eso no se sentía bien, tampoco.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

— _¿En serio? Nuestro fantasma parece interesado en Izumi._

— _No me sorprende._

— _No creo que sea tan así...  
_

— _Es la segunda vez que dice algo sobre tus ojos. Y comentó sobre tu pelo._

— _¿Tal vez sabe apreciar la belleza?_

— _Eres muy vanidosa, ¿sabías?_

 ** _._**

* * *

 ** _._**

Kanbara Takuya no era cobarde. Nadie utilizaría esa palabra para describirlo. Ni tampoco le llamarían prudente o similar. Por ello, que la palabra haya caído de la boca del hermano de Tomoki lo enervaba. Y más después de ver las risitas que arrancaba de Izumi.

—¿Cómo sabemos que no estás _moviéndolo?_

—Takuya, no deberías ser tan desconfiado —reprendió ella, pero sonreía—. Además, ¡es divertido! Mira los mensajes que armó Junpei.

Takuya rodó los ojos pero no pudo evitar sonreír. Las preguntas que habían lanzado habían sido las típicas que Takuya había escuchado en las películas de miedo y las respuestas, bastante típicas también, habían sido poco realistas. Hasta que el fantasma había comenzado a lanzar comentarios jocosos y completamente aleatorios, eso es. Referidos a Izumi, principalmente. Pero también sobre Takuya.

El hermano de Tomoki no le caía mal salvo por el hecho de estar colado por su amiga... Que parecía interesada también.

—¿Kouji y Kouichi no han vuelto? —Preguntó Junpei. Tenía la sensación que había pasado mucho tiempo y su estómago dio un vuelco.

La fogata era más pequeña ahora. Habían traído linternas desde luego (sugerencia de Izumi) pero la idea principal había sido la de contar cuentos de terror antes de ir a dormir. Era demasiado temprano para ir a dormir y el fuego definitivamente estaba perdiendo fuerza. A Takuya le gustaba la idea de ser Agnimon una vez más, solo para conservar el calor y alcanzar las llamas que bailaban en el aire, invitadoras.

—Deben haberse ido lejos o no quieren que escuchemos su conversación. Ya los conoces.

—Si, pero... No lo sé —Junpei se arrodilló, retorciéndose incómodo bajo las miradas atentas de sus acompañantes—. Tengo esta sensación...

—Si vuelves a decir algo sobre las historias de terror o Halloween me levantaré y me iré. Se supone que eres el mayor aquí.

Junpei abrió la boca. Luego la cerró.

—El mayor soy yo —dijo Himi Yutaka, con una suavidad a la que no estaban acostumbrados. No lo conocían lo suficientemente bien para ello—. Todo estará bien. Es Halloween. Probablemente habrá bromas y esas cosas. Sus amigos lo harán seguro, los míos aprovechan todo eso de dulce o truco mucho. Yo le conté una historia a Tomoki antes de venir y no sabía si reír o preocuparse.

Takuya se rio en voz baja. Izumi parecía curiosa. Abrió la boca para hacer una pregunta pero cambio de opinión.

Junpei hizo una seña fácil hacia el tablero—. Y sabemos que hiciste trampa. ¡La estabas moviendo!

Yutaka se rio. Y la brisa sopló de nuevo.

Izumi se abrazó así misma cuando sintió el beso helado del viento en su mejilla. Si tuviera los poderes de Fairymon... Ella podría...

En el fondo, más allá de la neblina, alguien gritó.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

— _Creo que es por aquí._

— _¿Estás seguro? No quiero perderme y ser la gracia de la noche. Además, la niebla está más espesa en esa dirección...  
_

— _Me pareció escuchar algo. Risas. Deben ser nuestros amigos.  
_

— _Yo te sigo, Kouji._

— _¿A dónde sea?_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

—Está muy _silencioso_ afuera, ¿no?

Shinya volvió la cabeza y luego se asomó fuera de la carpa de Kouji. Habían terminado por meterse porque tenía frío. No entendía por qué Tomoki parecía estar tan a gusto con la temperatura.

—No están.

—¿Qué?

—Ni mi hermano ni tu hermano, Junpei o Izumi.

—No bromees con eso —advirtió Tomoki, entrecerrando los ojos. Dudó un momento pero se asomó—. Mi hermano es un pesado. Seguro se están escondiendo para asustarnos en cuanto salgamos.

Shinya podía ver a Takuya haciendo eso también. Quizás habían convencido a Izumi y a Junpei para que ayuden. Incluso a los gemelos.

—¿Entonces debemos quedarnos aquí?

—¿Y arruinarles el plan?

—No es un plan muy elaborado, esconderse y asustarnos, ¿no?

Tomoki se encogió de hombros.

—Da igual. Estaba _ganando_.

—¿Qué? _Yo_ estaba ganando. Uh, mira, esa hoja…

Shinya se inclinó y tomó el papel entre sus manos. Frunció el ceño al llegar a la ultima frase, que parecía haber sido grabada con una tinta diferente a las anteriores. Incluso los trazos eran distintos. Parecía emitir un tenue brillo.

—¿Qué dice?

— _Alguien siempre debe saber la historia._

* * *

 **N/A:** No es realmente suspenso, pero esa fue la intención inicial. También incluí a dos personajes más solo porque siempre quise verlos interactuar con el grupo. ¡Y apenas mencioné a los digimon! Supongo que... vale el intento, ¿no?

Así que, si llegaron hasta aquí, y tal vez no fue como una mala película de terror… ¡espero que les haya gustado!

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
